Forbidden
by TripleHsgirl4life
Summary: When Paul Michael Levesque Known to us as Triple H Asks his mom for a sister what will happen.
1. Pauls Wish and Pauls Result

**Forbidden**

_Plot: When Paul Michael Levesque-Known to us as Triple H-Convinces his parents to adopt a girl it has effects that Paul or his adopted sister, Clarissa Michelle Levesque, would think of._

_Disclaimer: I own no one in this story except people who are OCs._

_A/N: Paul got divorced from Stephanie in this fan fiction_

"Paul why do you want a little sister?"His mom said to the young Paul Michael Levesque for the 5th time that day. "Cause I do."He said and looked at his mother. "Please mom I will look after her."

**-19 years later-**

"Mom where's my college diary."A 19 year old Clarissa Michelle Levesque shouted as she searched everywhere. "Where did you leave it last?"Her mother shouted. "I dunno."She shouted and sighed. She had been adopted by the Levesques a few days after she was born and when she turned 18 she had started college.

Paul walked down the stairs. "PAULY."She shouted and jumped into her brothers arms, Paul had a few weeks off wrestling to spend time with the family. "Hey what are you looking for?"Her brother asked as he brushed his long blonde hair out of his eyes. "My diary."She said and heard the bus. "Well bye."She said after she found it and walked out to the bus.

Now your wondering what Clarissa looks like, Well she has long brown and blonde hair (Think of Melina from MNM on smackdown sort of hair) brown eyes and has to body color, style and muscles like Paul.

Clarissa returned and sat down. "He dumped me."She sobbed to her dad and mom, 'He' was her boyfriend of 5 years, Dan Pruder (Yes the same Dan Pruder who won tough enough.) They held her while Paul got angry, No one hurt his little sister like that, He looked back at the conversation he had with his mom 19 years before and sighed, He hadn't looked after her like he promised.

**-4 months past-**

Clarissa got over the break up and moved on. She was at home and the phone rang. She picked it up. "Hello."She said and waited for the other person to say something. "Hello this is Vince McMahon."The owner of WWE said. "Oh sorry Paul isn..." He laughed. "I was looking for you actually, We got a contract for you, Paul sent me loads of tapes of you wrestling, Come down in a few days with your brother for WrestleMania22 and sign it then." He s aid and left a flabbergasted Clarissa. "Ok then."She hung up and smiled as she jumped up and down.

Without knowing someone was in the shadows watching her she undressed and walked into the bathroom and had a shower.

**-I know it was short but it was good, I think anyway Read & Review, Try and figure out who is in the shadows-**


	2. Pauls Surprise for his sister

**Forbidden chapter 2**

**-Paul's POV-**

Oh my god I just saw my sister undress, I got a hard on, Oh shit I fancy my sister. What should I do oh no she is coming back.

**-Narrator POV-**

Clarissa came back out and walked straight upstairs. She sighed and smiled as she picked up the phone and rang a number. "Hey Homme."She said. "Mamacita is that you?"Eddie Guerrero said as Clarissa giggled. "Yes uncle Eddie, Anyway I am joining WWE soon, Well I am making my debut at WrestleMania22 the biggest and baddest event ever."She answered as Eddie dropped the phone and picked it back up. "Well in the words of the most annoying bastard in the world Carlito Carribean Cool, Now that is cool."He said and laughed then they said goodbye and hung up.

**-WrestleMania22-**

JR: Well King this is great, Anyone know what day it is, Its WrestleMania22.

_Crowd cheers as some cat calls and some screams fill the arena_

King: Yep it is better have some puppies tonight, Anyway down to ringside with Tazz and Michael Cole.

_Camera zooms down to ringside_

Michael Cole: Well WrestleMania22 is going to be great, We have Smackdowns own Kane that was picked by Teddy Long last year against the dangerous Chris Masters and Dan Pruder VS The Undertaker.

_The crowd cheers more when Kane's and Taker's name was called_

Tazz: Well lets see who's on the first match.

**Tough Enoughs music came on and Dan Pruder came down the ring and stepped in it then the lights went out **_Dong Dong Dong _**Taker's music started as he walked down with the Druids standing by the sides. He got in the ring and Dan's eyes widened.**

The match started with Taker on top, He beat Dan around like a kid. He then set him up for the tombstone and pinned him 123.

_All the matches continue untill its Triple H VS Stone Cold It is good then..._

**A hissing sound was echoed through the arena then My Hump by Black Eyed Peas called through the arena and Clarissa came out and down to the ring. She climbed on the apron and undone her long black dress and distracted Stone cold then Triple H took advantage and beat Stone Cold 123**

**-Backstage-**

"YOU JOINED WWE?"Paul, Randy Orton, Dave Bautista and Ric Flair shouted at her while she sighed and nodded. "ARE YOU CRAZY?"Paul shouted at her. "I was just trying to make you proud."She said and sobbed heavily, Paul's Heart broke and he held her. "I'm sorry baby."He whispered as she sobbed more and more. "Lets go to the club."Ric said and Clarissa nodded and the guys left for her to change. "Champ tell her please."Ric said as Clarissa dressed into a black halter top, red shorts and black thigh high boots.

As they walked into the club Paul didn't go to the women as he normally would. Clarissa sat down and sighed, No one noticed her. Rey Mysterio and Eddie Guerrero came over. "Hello Mamacita."Eddie said and Clarissa smiled. "Homies' How ya doing?"She said as they talked someone watched them, Eddie touched her leg then Rey touched her arm. They were giggling at what Clarissa said then suddenly Ric grabbed her. "Paul tell her what you want to tell her." Paul looked ashamed with himself as he opened his mouth. "Clarissa I love you more than I should, I'm sorry if you dont want to see me again."He said as Clarissa smiled and hugged him. "I love you too Pauly."She said and looked up at him then kissed his lips as Evolution and everyone clapped _A/N: Evolution got back together _

**-Please as always Read and Review, I love the support, Anyway I got to go to school so I'm out.-**


End file.
